The Friendship Journal
by Shikaaras girl
Summary: Ki Ari Nara, a normal ten year old kunoichi, finds a jurnal that only she can open. But what happens when it turns out that she really isn't the only one? New friends are made over the years as well as troublesome problems. gaaraoc SxS NxH NxT SxT Ix?
1. Cover Page

The Friendship Jurnal

I bet you really want to take a look to bad you can't!

AN: Well, okay so I am suppose to be writing for my other stories but I jus t had to write this!

And you'll see why my typing is so screwed up.

I'm simply following the "rules".

And every chapter is a page int the juonal so this is the cover page. Reveiwe please! And please excuse my terrible typing.


	2. Name Page

Nara Ki Ari- Oct.-15-2004

Sabaku No Temari-Sept.-23-2005

Yamanaka Ino- Oct.-18-2007

Huuyga Hinata-Dec.-22-07

Haruno Sakura -Jan.-17-2008

Tenten- Jan.-18-2008

These are the dates of the days we each found we could open the "sacred" jurnal.

Touch And Die!!!

(Except, as I have found out, you can't even open this.)

_____________________________________________________________

AN: the rule page is next on my list, crap my hands are getting all wet!!!

Sorry as I was typing this up, I spilt a can of Sprite all over my key board. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyway I'll finish the next page after I goo get a paper towel or something.

Please REVIEWE! (And maybe my spelling will improve.)


	3. Rule Page

Rules for the Oh So Sacred Jurnal:

Rule One: You must write in this juornal EVERY DAY!

Rule Two: You must never earse anything no matter what it is. This is to help you get everything off of your mind.

Rule Three: Never throw this journal away, or give it to someone else. Not that it matters, no one else can open it. That's the magic off it all. Also don't let anyone TAKE THIS BOOK!

Rule Four: Don't tell any outsider about the book or what it holds. Except family because they are nosey and will find out anyway.

________________________________________________

AN: So, yeah my key board is free from Sprite now. And my cat keeps steping and sitting o n the "Journal". Yeah I have a journal I'm using to write this in. makes it easier. Oh! And I can spell journal right now! It only took me three pages and a lot of red lines to tell me I was wrong. Oh well.

Please reviewe!

Wow every time I put please on here I end up capitalizing the l. wait, no I didn't. never mind, I lost it there for a second. 


	4. Entry One

Date: October-15th-2004

Hello, my name is Ki Ari. Ki Ari Nara to be exact. And one day I'm going to be the best Sand Kunoichi there is! Yeah, I know. A Nara? Of the Sand!? Well, me and my mom moved from the Leaf to here, three years ago. In fact today is my tenth birthday! I'm really happy, but… I miss my cousin. I should visit him soon. I have to go, I'll write more tommarow. I just realized something. I can't spell worth a flip.

BYE!

Xki AriX

: ]

_____________________________________________________

An: And so, MY B-DAY IS THE SAME DAY YAY!

Well, duh, she's my anime-me/Naruto-me. And if you add four years to the date that she's on you'll get this year. Soooo, since she's ten that means I'm…..14! WOO!

Originaly…. Freakin' cat get off of my desk! Sorry.

As I was saying.

Originally, she's is suppose to run away to Suna, not come with her mom but I changed it for this story, and this story only. Please reviewe! And I'll love you forever!


	5. Entry Two

Date: October-16th-2004

Ki Ari here again! 

I'm getting kind of lonely again. 

Yesterday was okay because my mom took off from work for my birthday, but today… I have no one. 

After school (my ninja school) I go home. 

I don't really have any friends. 

There's a few people I talk to at school but that's it. 

I've been here for three bloody years and I still don't have a close friend.

What the heck?

Well, I'm tired and I have a test tomorrow.

Good night

3 Ki Ari


	6. Entry Three

Date- October-17th-2004

I'm home, alone, in this cold, silent apartment. God, I hate this place. I think I'll go to the park, it's better than being here by myself. But before I go I might as well say one thing.

I passed my test.

Woppiedee freakin' doo.

Ki Ari

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah, I have no idea what that last word was,

I just wrote it like that so I typed it like that.

Well I have all the entries up to the 25th of October written,

they will be up soon.

Please review!


	7. Entry Four

Date: October:18-2004

I have two main things to say;

one, some random kid ran up to me and told me I was

crazy and that the red haired guy was a monster.

I guess the random one saw me looking at the red head.

A monster? Psh, whatever.

Then he said something about how all the adults were talking about the "monster".

Well, sorry but my mom doesn't tell me about all the latest gossip.

You know what, just because I can,

and because I just really want to see that kid's reaction, I'm gonna talk to the red head next time I see him.

TAKE THAT!

Wow, I almost forgot about the second thing.

The second thing is that my mom did tell me something interesting.

See, my mother got me this journal for my birthday.

And she tried to open it, but the cover wouldn't budge. 

She said when it opened the tiniest bit, it snapped shut.

That's awesome if you ask me.

But I wonder if I'm the only one who can open it.

I should really test that out.

Bye for now,

*Ki Ari 

AN: I'm eating crackers and typing this at the same time.

I really need to be doing homework,

see how much I love you guys?

And you don't even read this?

I shouldn't even worry about this.

But I am.

I don't know when the next one will be up, just wait.

Love ya's!


	8. Entry Five

**Date: October-19-2004**

**Nothing. **

**I'm tired. **

**Going to bed.**

**Ki Ari**

-----------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while but to bad.

I only typed this up because my internet refuses to work.

I am so nice aren't I?

Well bye!

[correction, this sucks so far. I know these are short, but it's suppose to be like a real journal. ]


	9. Entry Six

Date: October-20-04

Now I know why I was tired.

I'm sick.

Why is it that I only get sick on WEEKENDS?!

Gah! The world hates me.

I'm gonna rest.

Ki Ari

KAANKAANKAAN

A.N.- God, these are so short.


	10. Entry Seven

**Date: October:21-04**

**I'm still sick. But it's Monday so that means school.**

**Which means…**

**I'll be sleeping in class because my mom won't let me stay home.**

**Grr.**

**I declare it her fault if I fail.**

**Ugh! I feel like utter crap.**

**[Sleepy Girl]**

**Ki Ari**

A.N.- That actually happened to me. Honestly I am guessing it happens to a lot of people… daily.

The next page did not happen to me, nor the next.


	11. Entry Eight

**Date: Oct.-22-04**

**Well, I got kicked out of class for sleeping.**

**I said I didn't feel good. Stupid freakin' teachers.**

**Ki Ari**

**P.S. - I'm grounded.**

**What the heck?**

**Like it's my fault.**

**I told her I needed to stay home!**

A.N.- Nothing to say here.


	12. Entry Nine

Date: October : 23-04

I'm at school writing this. Really my plan was to make my teacher mad, because if he sees me writing and demands to see it, I can just close it. Then he can't open it! Wait, crap what if he can? Dangit! I still need to test that.  
But either way we have a sub today. And I still get a kick out of it, he's looking a little flustered.  
I think he's trying to figure out whether I'm writing down notes or for my own pleasure. Heh heh.  
Every now and then I'll look up and smile. I think I'm making it worse.  
Yay! Another awkward moment.

Ki Ari is having fun!

A.N.- Review?


	13. Entry Ten

A.N.- I'm going to try to continue this story, but I can't make promises. I'm starting high school in two days so I don't know when I can update, but I will try. Thanks to those who really like this story! It means a lot.

Disclaimer (Because we all know I forget these things.)- I no own, except Ki Ari I own. I don't own the Nara name, or Shangi, who comes in later. My friend owns him. Go Aburame-San!!

Typed while listening to: My Chemical Romance- Death Before Disco, Drugs, and my personal favorite, Kiss The Rain. The Boys are back!  
Thank God too, I missed them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Date: October-24-04

I'm writing at school again. My mom is watching my every move when she's home. Which all of the sudden, seems to be all the time. What, she waits till I'm grounded to be home all of the time?  
But that's not my biggest problem… I kind of, almost took this one kid's head off.

But I didn't mean to!

We were outside a lil while ago and I was swinging this "dagger-on-a-chain-like-thing" and the sub (the one we had yesterday) yelled at me to put it down. And well, his yelling scared me and I let go, and I think you get the rest.

Purely Ashamed  
:*(

----------------------------------------------------

A.N.- There, I put another one up. This also happens to be one of my favorites.

And I got Converse! Wee! I'm happy. Please check out my poll. Thank you! And please review, plus if you have stories you'd like me to read please let me know.

Shikaara's Girl a.k.a. [Shadow Princess]


End file.
